To let go!
by Sazzita
Summary: Set in Kill Ari part 2 McGee is trying to bring himself to look at Kate's body to realize that he loved her but he has to let her go! Inspired by the song Let her go by Passenger


NCIS: The MCRT was in shock with the death of one of their own: everyone was grieving in the loss of a friend and team mate in their own ways. Gibbs was "talking" to the new director of NCIS Jenny Shepard. Tony is trying to console Abby...

which left Special Agent Timothy McGee. He stood alone in the darkness of autopsy, his hand hovering above the handle to cooler 107, but pulls it away.

He is not sure he can face seeing Kate Todd, his friend, his co-worker and his sometimes lover..or did he love her? Tim mulls those few simple words.

New Agent

"Kate"

"Yes Gibbs" says Kate as she walks into the bull pen.

"What do you think of McGee?" referring to the agent he just added to his team a few months ago.

"He is a promising young agent Kate said, a bit green, but he is eager to learn and seems willing enough to put up with Tony harassing him."

Gibbs just takes a sip of his coffee with a knowing smirk on his face, throws his now empty cup in the bin and looks back at Kate.

"Remember rule 12 is there for a reason" With that he turns around and heads off for another cup.

Of course he knows that I like Tim a little more then I should, Kate thinks to herself as she sits down at her her desk, pulling out her sketch pad out and getting lost in her drawing. Tony walks in and sneaks ups behind her.

"Why are you drawing Probie Kate?"

Kate jumped up in her chair but recovered quickly, masking the slight blush that started to come to her face, trying to not let on that their Probation agent had been in her thoughts and in her dreams, more then she would care to admit, in part due to rule 12 and the other was that he was dating some girl he met at his favorite coffee shop.

"I draw all the team Tony to keep my skills sharp..." Tony cuts off Kate in mid-sentence.

"Then draw a real man" as he steps back from Kate's desk and strikes a models pose

"Gibbs is with the director"

"Ha Ha Kate I meant yours truly" Tony moves to sit on the corner of his desk placing his elbow on his knee and his hand under his chin "I call it the clothing man's thinker"

The elevators ping open and out steps McGee.

"Whoa McTardy"

McGee makes his way to his desk and slams his bag on the ground.

"Not today Tony"

"You ok McGee?" Kate asks.

"Anna broke up with me last night. The past few months meant nothing to her"

"I'm sorry to hear that McGoo"

"She gave me the whole 'it's not you its me routine' and that 'we are on different pages maybe even different books'.

I'll kill her, thought Kate then goes on to say "You will find someone McGee, the right woman".

"Forget about what Kate says McLovelorn. What you need is the wrong woman to just go out and have some fun. Sow some wild oats, Ouch, thank you Boss" Tony says as he rubs the back of his head.

"Dead sailor in Rock creek park! grab your gear" Gibbs said coming back to the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands

A few days ago

Gibbs hung up his phone "I'm off to see the director just continue to work on the cold cases "

"Yes Boss" Tony, Kate and McGee reply and get stuck into the world of cold cases...

Meanwhile up at the director's office

"No he's not ready Tom" Gibbs shouted at the NCIS director Tom Morrow

"Gibbs you trained him. I know he's green and you're worried but he has to learn to fly sometime. He'll be fine and you'll have Agent Todd inside "

Gibbs just turned to go brief the team

The plan was simple: the bartender, a college student who called in the tip, agreed to call in sick and recommend his friend and classmate Tim to fill in for the night. McGee would sneak into the office and download the computer. Kate will go in as a woman looking for a good time, with Gibbs and DiNozzo waiting in the van outside.

"Hey Tim, get a move on. Those sailors at the end of the bar have yet to be served" said Nick, McGee's new boss for the night.

"On it Nick" He had just served them when the door jingled open and the place went silent. In walked Kate, wearing black jeans with a purple top, just cut low enough to give a hint but not low enough to be too trashy.

Breathe,Tim told himself. You do not know her She is just another hot lady that has walked into the bar.

"What does a girl have do to get a drink around here". Kate orders a drink and as she pays, slips him his ear piece. McGee covertly places the device, ignoring Tony's drink order that came through his ear piece. Kate just takes her drink over to a booth in the corner. A short while later McGee delivers Kate a drink.

"Compliments of the gentleman at the bar" McGee says pointing out a sailor. Kate smiles at the

sailor while listening to McGee's report.

"I have not been able to get into Nick's office. He's been watching me like a hawk." Tim says as he smiles at Kate. She pretends to flirt with him for a few more seconds as they covertly watch Nick who has just sat down in a booth and looks like he is talking business to the well dressed patron sitting there.

"McGee, Kate if you think he is on to you get out"

"It's just because I am new boss. The office is just past the ladies restroom. Kate could sneak in while I keep an eye out at the bar.

"McGee go back to the bar and Kate in five minutes leave for the bathroom "

Tim and Kate mumble their affirment and McGee heads back to the bar. A short time later he sees Kate excuse herself from her latest 'admirer' and head of in the direction of the bathroom.

A few minutes later McGee's ear piece crackles with the sound of Kate's voice

"Gibbs I've found a brief case of drugs in a locked cupboard"

"I'm calling for back up. Kate get out of there now! replies Gibbs.

Within a couple minutes Kate has put the case back in the cupboard and is about to head out.

McGee whisperers "Boss, Nicks just stood up. Looks like they are headed to his office"

"KATE get out of there! Gibbs says as he and Tony grab their guns and meet up with metro to bust in.

McGee quietly makes his way from the bar "I'll meet you at the door to the office Kate"

Kate shuts the door behind her to see McGee. Tim knows that Nick will be there in a matter seconds. Acting on impulse he pushes Kate into the doorway of the ladies restroom and kisses her passionately as a distraction. Kate relaxes into the kiss and returns it passionately.

"You two get a room". Before Nick could say more, Gibbs and Tony, with the help of metro, storm the place. McGee pushes Kate into the restroom as not to give Nick and his buyer hostages. Within a few moments, the scuffle is over and they emerge

"And what do you think you're doing in the ladies room McWashroom".

"Ha Ha very funny Tony"

"I thought …... Ouch thanks Boss" Tony says rubbing the back of his head as Gibbs walks past.

Later that night when Tim is back home, he hears a knock at the door. He looks through the peep hole before opening the door.

"Kate what are you doing here?

Kate pushes McGee back into the apartment letting the door close behind them

"This" and proceeded to kiss him senseless as she guided him towards the bedroom

The next day McGee wakes up and looks at Kate in bed beside him.

"What was that all about" he asks her. When she doesn't immediately respond he gets up and starts dressing for the day.

" I think I love you Tim"

McGee stands there stunned then Kate's phone rings.

"Its Gibbs" she says to Tim.

"We have a lead on Ari. Come in and make sure you bring McGee. We can discuss rule 12 later."

Kate turns to look at McGee who was getting changed

"Tim"

"We will talk about it later Kate" Tim replies as he gives her a peck on the cheek and continues to get ready

The present

McGee opens the door and pulls back the sheet to see Kate

"I really did love you Kate"

_And you let her go!_

**_The End_**


End file.
